Many robotic work tool systems are enabled to allow the robotic work tool to find a charging station by either following the boundary following a so called F-field. However, if the F-field can not be sensed or if the route in the F-field is blocked, the robotic work tool may waste time and power trying to find the charging station.
Using positioning devices such as GPS (Global Positioning System) to navigate for example a robotic lawnmower may lead to that the robotic work tool navigates incorrectly at times or places where satellite reception is compromised, for example by threes or structures, commonly found in for example gardens.
There is thus a need for a robotic work tool system with a robotic work tool that is able to find its way to charging station without wasting time or power, while relying on traditional navigational methods.